Our Little Secrets
by JCgurl201
Summary: When Link visits Vaati's house, he reflects a spell Vaati tries to cast on him. But when Vaati returns to normal, side effects occur and Link has to deal with it. Will the effects change their lives?... yes, it will. LinkxVaati. OOC. AU. Shonen-ai
1. Forgot my homework

JC: Hello, peeps. I haven't been updating things. I know. I don't have a strong interest for Death Note anymore. Don't get me wrong, I still love it! I just got a little bored and turned my interest to Zelda. I'm finally posting a Zelda fic here! X3 please enjoy. And sorry again if I stop updating! I'm gonna love writing this story :D LeahGirlyGurl helped me come up with the title. If you may have noticed, I use the word secret too much. Haha.

Leah: YOU GOTTA LOVE VAATI!

JC: Yes, you must. :D

"What? You forgot your homework too?"

"...Yeah... For the love of Nayru, how the hell did I forget?" Zelda said, smacking her head.

"Ms. Majora told us that if we don't have it turned in by tomorrow, we're going to drop down a grade!" I said. We groaned. After all, it was near summer vacation and our final grade.

"Hey, let's go ask our other classmates!" Zelda suggested. "Ah... but I am getting ahead of myself. We don't know where anyone else's address... damn." Zelda crossed her arms and stomped her foot.

"Hey, you're not Miss Tetra anymore so stop acting stubborn, we're almost eighth graders! We have to be more mature."

"Yeah, but we're stumped! We don't have our assignments! It's already three o'clock and I've got to get home by four."

"Hey, I just remembered Vaati's house. He lives not too far from my house." I said.

"You have his address? But besides, he's the class loner, he's not smart." Zelda stuck out her tongue.

"Hey, don't judge a book by its cover! He's a good friend, though he doesn't talk much. He stays away from most people, but he doesn't mind hanging out with me. He likes researching spells. Plus he's the 'cool type'—"

"How do you know Vaati this much? Is he special to you, eh Link?" Zelda giggled. Jeez, Zelda just _had _to say that. Honestly, Vaati and I are no more than friends… _Unfortunately…_ _B-but that's not the point!_

"Zelda, shut up. Let's go now, it's worth a try." And so, we started walking to the spell freak, Vaati's, house.

As Zelda and I stepped up to Vaati's front door, I was a little nervous. The door was painted a dark purple and some kind of red mark on it. I brought along a little notepad to write the assignments down.

"Well, ring the doorbell, Link!" Zelda told me.

"U-umm… okay." I slowly reached for the doorbell and pushed it. It made a small ding-dong noise. I heard a few slight footsteps inside and as it got louder, I got more nervous. _Get a hold of yourself, Link! _Then I saw the door swing open. Vaati was standing there, looking unamused and messy. His usual perfectly combed lavender hair was tangled in some parts, his eyes were drooping closed, and his clothes were much wrinkled.

"Yes?" He said in a silky voice. _Gosh, how do you get a voice like that? It's so weird… yet so cool. _

"U-um hello Vaati. We need help in, uhh, our homework and, uh, can you, um…"

_**Why **__am I stuttering? _I saw Vaati looking at Zelda, as if he has a huge interest in her. It made me feel a little mad, but, back to Vaati!

"We need the assignments for our homework. Would you happen to have them?" Zelda asked politely.

"Yes." Vaati said. He stepped out of the way, motioning us inside. "Hello, Link. How are you?" He asked, closing the door and locking it.

"O-oh, Me? I'm fine!" I said quickly. It's hot.

"And I believe you are Zelda?" He questioned Zelda.

"Yep." Zelda replied. "So could we please have the assignments?"

"Of course, let me go take them out." Vaati left the living room and ambled upstairs. I took the chance to look around. The room was covered in a blue coating, windows with lavender curtains, and a red couch. It strongly looks like Vaati himself! There was not much electronics, only candles. The room overall looked gloomy, poor, and beat up due to its dust buildup.

"Vaati doesn't say much, does he?" Zelda said, eyeing the unusual room as well.

"No, he usually chatters on and on about random subject that pop in his head." I said. A minute or so passed and Vaati stumbled out of his room, clutching his backpack like it was heavier than himself.

"Vaati, you okay?" I called up the stairs. He was struggling even by dragging it down. I climbed up the stairs already helping him out. I grabbed the backpack with all my might, except I pulled it too hard I tumbled down the stairs. I landed with a thud on the ground. "Urrghh…" I heard Vaati gasp and run down the stairs.

"Link are you okay?" Zelda said, kneeling next to me. I nodded. Vaati plopped down next to her, inspecting me. Zelda gave him a look, but then shook her head. "Get up." Zelda grabbed my arm and hoisted me up. I was holding the backpack. I was really surprised because it wasn't heavy at all! It felt like there were a few books in there, but nothing heavy!

"Vaati, there's nothing heavy in here!" I said to him. He took the backpack from me (which hit the floor instantly) and took out the homework.

"The assignments are to finish our Science quiz and finish reading 'Hyrule's Destiny' and writing a full page summary along with it." Vaati stated, looking up at me and Zelda.

"Oh, well that's not much at all." Zelda said. I nodded and started writing it down. "Well, thank you so much Vaati, but I have to go now. Thanks again!" Zelda said, and headed for the front. "Bye Link!" Zelda then winked at me. She shut the door. _What the…? Why'd she wink at me? _I realized Vaati's alone in his house.

"If you don't mind me asking, Vaati, why was that backpack heavy for you?"

"That's because I just set a spell off and it made me weak, I guess." Vaati said plainly.

"And Zelda's my friend so you should be comfy talking to her just like how you talk with me. She's no one new."

"I know that, but I don't like hanging with girls." Vaati scratched his head. "Hey, you wanna see this new spell I found out earlier?"

"Yeah, sure. I haven't been in your house before, but it's cool looking. You have a spell room, right? You told me once." I said.

"Yep. We're going there right now." He grabbed my wrist and ran upstairs. I was a little embarrassed; I'm going to his room! I'm not prepared for this thing… Upstairs there was a hall with 3 rooms. One door was red, one door was cracked open (which I assume is Vaati's room), and one looked like a thick, metal safe with marks and carvings on it. It had a little sign next to it labeled 'Spell Room.' "Here it is." Vaati help up one finger, mumbled a sort of chant while trailing his finger down the door. The door glowed green and swung open. "Come on inside! I can't wait to show you!" Vaati dragged me into the room.

"Haha, Vaati, you're cute when you're excited!" I said. Vaati turned to look at me and returned a blank stare.

"Please don't call me cute." He shut the door which made the room pitch black. Then I heard him chant something else, and I heard the door being locked. "Now, here we are, in my spell room." He snapped his finger and some magical light turned on. "We're alone now." Vaati said, smirking.

I hope you enjoyed reading that. Please review, I would love you if you did :D I'll give you bunches of virtual cookies! And if you don't like those, I'll give you milkshakes! If not, I'll give you jelly beanz! And if not… well too bad.


	2. Watch me cast a spell! YAY!

Thanks so much for the wonderful reviewers! Reviews make me so happy! :D thank you so much to mysticalgems, henslight, mirria1, and LeahGirlyGurl! TYTYTY! I hope you enjoy this next chapter! By the way, I'm writing this story from Link's POV. There's gonna be a little surprise in this chapter, so watch out! :3 I was planning to get this out sooner, but I had to go to a bonfire and ate smores :D now I smell like fire.

As I got accustomed to the sudden light, I was awed.

"W-wow! This place is HUGE!" I said, looking around with my mouth dropping. We were in a circular room with a mysterious aura.. It looked small, but compared to other rooms, this was huge (like I said earlier)! There were rows of spell books and tons of scientific glass bottles containing different color liquids, pastes, powder, goo, and other things I don't even know! There's also a black pot (which was big enough to fit a person in there without squishing them in). There was a wooden table at the left side of the room with a bunch of paperwork. The middle of the room was clear so It was pretty spacious.

"I've been waiting _weeks _to show you." Vaati said, dusting off his purple clothes.

"Oh really? Why?" I asked. I walked up to a cylinder glass bottle. It contained some sort of golden powder. "What's this?"

"Ah, please don't poke around too much, some things can change your form." Vaati replied. He took hold of the bottle by the top and spun it around. I then saw a label that said 'Gender Bender Powder.' I shivered, imagining the thought of becoming a girl.

"Okay…" I muttered. Still, that didn't keep me wondering about all the other things he has.

"Now for that spell…" Vaati continued.

"Speaking of spells, I know how to reflect any kind of magic!" I said cheerfully. Vaati rolled his eyes and looked around, looking for something.

"Now where did I put it?" Vaati mumbled. He looked around and made his way to the wooden table. He started filing through the papers, mumbling words I couldn't understand. "Crap… right when I need it, I can't find it—I FOUND IT!" Vaati shouted, holding up a worn out parchment in his hands. "Okay Link, I need you to stand here." Vaati pointed to the center of the room. I obeyed and slowly made my way towards it.

"Okay, now what?" I said, firmly planting my feet to the stone ground.

"Just relax, I'm not gonna hurt you. Stay put." He walked over to a shelf, scanning for what he was looking for. He then grabbed a bottle and walked over to me. For some reason, my heart is pounding. _Ugh, it's starting to get hot in here... _He stopped about two feet away from me and looked at the old, wrinkled _parchment_. A few seconds later he threw it to the side. "I am going to begin now, please be still." Vaati said, looking at me in a serious way. I nodded.

"Okay, I'm all ears." I said.

"Oh, did I say I want to show it to you? My mistake, I want to cast it on you. Please be a good participant, Link." Vaati said, smirking. I swear my heart skipped a beat, for when I saw the bottle's label it said 'Gender Bender Bottle.' _Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, he's gonna turn me to a girl, oh crap oh crap—_

"You-you're going to turn me to a g-girl?" I asked him, yelling out the last word.

"My Linkie, don't jump to conclusions so easily." Vaati said, popping open the bottle. My mind turned to a panic when the jar made a small 'pop.' He looked at me through half lidded crimson eyes. Ah, those eyes, red like the deep flames of fire. He closed his eyes and inhaled.

"_Frun bun stonkuppel vceska nuchtioonk, qroltinhu nunkchun pushesgu junkpuppe cuktuket bichernuy dumpeltitl kapish ununyuchuk eton bi nehn uken…_" Vaati chanted. I don't know what the freak that even means. His eyes snapped open, and when he did that, a green circle appeared beneath us and blasts of wind roared out of it, sending my cap and Vaati's cap flying out in opposite directions. Loose papers flew all around us and Vaati's hair was being lifted in many different sides making his hair reflect off some green light. But overall, he looked perfect. _I think I might be falling for him… _I was a little panicked by my surroundings, so I slowly started walking backwards out of the circle.

"I-I don't want to—"

"Link, don't leave. Stay here a little while longer. Please." He said, his voice more serious and sexier. _What the hell am I thinking? _Vaati reached out a hand motioning to me. I looked at it and looked back at him. His eyes had a different look than I used to see him with. This time his eyes showed a look of 'trust me.' I hesitantly took his hand, putting it over his. The circle turned to a dark pink and new gusts of wind suddenly burst out, almost lifting me off my feet. Oh, but Vaati pulled me into an embracing hug. I gasped at the sudden move he made. _Oh god, he's hugging me, he's hugging me, he's hugging me, he's—_ "Redg ykfou goaew domyan, fqrmon coutu weevbuy muin DAH!" Vaati concluded. The wind stopped blowing, the circle faded back to the stone floor, and Vaati let go of me. I felt really embarrassed right now, so I decided stepping a few feet away from him. Vaati stuck his hand in the bottle and grabbed a handful of powder. He then flung the powder at me like he was trying to get rid of me. It made a thin coat of gold cover my clothes. I think some got in my mouth, so I dared tasting it. GAH! It's so bitter!

"W-what the? Vaati, that stuff went in my mouth!" I said, trying to spit it out. A few seconds passed and the gold dust turned into a bright light sinking into my clothes. "Hey!" The bright lighted turned pink. Why pink? Well, I don't know, maybe it's because it's a freaking gender bender powder. It started consuming my whole body, but right when it started crawling up my face, I screamed by instinct, "REPENTOUS!" Vaati's ears perked up. The light drained out of me and it then transferred onto Vaati himself. I watched in awe as the light covered Vaati's form, Vaati was screaming at the top of his lungs.

"MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!" he yelled, waving his arms around. A sudden flash of white light had blinded me.

"Augh!" I yelled. I heard Vaati's voice cease. It took me about 10 full seconds to get accustomed to the room's dimness. There on the ground in front of me, lay a girl that looks just like Vaati. She was rubbing her eyes in a cat-like manner. She even had that mark under her eye just like Vaati's mark! She slowly opened her eyes. I saw they were as crimson as Vaati's. Is she like, what, a super mega cosplayer of him? I gulped and spoke. "Umm, hello there miss! What are you doing here? Do you know Vaati?" She looked at me, putting her arms down.

"Do you have short term memory loss or something? I am Vaati!" she yelled, holding up a fist. She clasped her mouth with both hands. "W-what the f—"

"Vaati?" I said, practically yelling out my lungs.


	3. Changing back isn't easy

…Now that I look back on it, I kind of regret making Vaati a girl. But no worries, I have a solution! My plan is to change Vaati back to a guy sooner than my other plan, so it's still gonna be shonen ai! Believe me :) so, I hope I didn't bore you with the last chapter, I hope this is more interesting. I made it longer than the other ones too :D and I didn't even bother adding a disclaimer in the earlier chapters. I do not own The Legend of Zelda. Period.

"Link, what the hell?" Vaati screamed at me. I noticed his voice was still the same as his 'male' voice.

"I-I can explain!" I said, breaking out in sweat and panicking. "Do you remember when I said I can reflect spells?" Vaati looked at me and shook her head (I should call him a her from now on). "You don't? I told you just before you cast that spell on me! Can't you listen?"

"Link, don't tell me things when I'm busy! You know I don't pay attention much!" she said, grumbling and crossing her arms. A few seconds of silence passed and she screamed. "W-what are these?" Vaati said, squeezing her chest. I blushed, and then I laughed out loud and started rolling on the floor while laughing.

"The-they're called boobs Vaati! AHAHAHA!" I started cracking up.

"Freakin' idiot! I know what they are, but what am I supposed to freakin' do?" Vaati let go of her chest. Her hands then flew down to her pants. "IT'S GONE!" she turned even paler than before (judging by the fact that Vaati's skin is always pale) and almost fainted. I stopped laughing and rubbed the tears out of my eyes.

"Can't you change yourself back?" I said while trying to calm down.

"I can, but I need a different spell." Vaati said, rubbing her chin. She stood up and looked around, still carrying the powder-filled bottle.

"Well, why can't it be that same spell? You still have the Gender Bender Powder." I stated. Vaati glared at me.

"I worked months on end to find this spell, took me weeks to show you, and now you want me to find another spell in this body?" Vaati yelled in rage. I flinched.

"Well, excuse me, princess! How should I know you went through all that for me?" I yelled back. _Wait. Rephrase that. All that to turn me into a girl? _"You went through all that just to get me turned to a girl? Why would you do such a thing? You're perverted, Vaati." I said, making a face.

"H-hey, it's a long story!" Vaati held back a blush. Aww, isn't she so cute? _Focus Link, focus! _

"Well, we gotta get you back somehow. Won't your parents notice?" I asked, remembering about his parents.

"They left a long time ago; they didn't know when they're coming back." Her face fell.

"…How long ago was this?" I pondered. Vaati's house looked so old and dusty, so I think about years. But that's crazy, Vaati living by herself for years without anyone with her.

"About 9 years." I had the sudden urge to grab Vaati and hug her, but that's another crazy thing! _I mean, I must admit I like Vaati and all, but in his girl form, he doesn't look right, so I might as well just let her be. _

"Oh… I'm so sorry Vaati, I hope you didn't mind me asking…"

"I'm totally okay with it, really." Vaati smiled softly. "I've looked in all my books and spells, documents, and libraries, but I couldn't find any gender switching spell besides this one." Vaati bent down, set down the bottle on the ground, and picked up the old parchment from earlier. Now that I notice it, all those loose papers were scattered around the ground like a thin blanket.

"Zelda has a library all about spells and magic." Vaati's face lit up.

"She does? Let's go there!" Vaati grabbed my arm and headed for the exit. She had to chant another spell to unlock the thick metal door. Once outside, she sped downstairs and took me to the front door. She swung it open and was bout to jump out when I grabbed her and pulled her back inside.

"Vaati, you're getting ahead of yourself! Look at what form you're in!" Vaati looked down and smiled.

"And so what if I have a girl appearance? I can easily blend in." she smirked. "Now let's go, I want to return back to normal." We stepped outside of her house. I don't remember the time, but I think it's about five o'clock or so. The sun was setting, so walking could be a hard time to do in the dark. "So where does Zelda live?"

"She lives in a mansion, but it looks more like a castle. Her home isn't too far from here; you can see it up north." I faced north. As expected, Zelda's house was very easy to spot.

"Okay, well let's go!" Vaati said, taking my arm and jumping up and down. I laughed.

"Okay. We have to get there before night because Zelda said she can't let visitors in during the nighttime. So, let's run quickly!" I dashed ahead of Vaati.

"Hey, wait for me!" I didn't face back but I can hear her footsteps close behind me. "You run fast!"

"I have good grades in physical education." I mentioned. I thought of a random question to ask. "I know this is bad timing, but how come you isolate yourself from everyone else when you're at school?" Vaati looked at me and slowed down in the middle of a sidewalk. I stopped as well. I looked back and Vaati was just standing there looking up. "Oh, um, sorry Vaati, I didn't mean to ask such a weird question! Hahahah!" I saw we only passed a couple of houses.

"It's fine, Link. I never liked being around groups of people because I'm not used to it. Like I told you, I lived alone and took care of myself for the past 9 years and I don't have a problem with it. I guess you can say I'm anti-social." She walked over to a near fence and laid a hand on it. "You're the only friend I have, and I'm glad you are." Vaati looked up at me and smiled with friendly eyes. Oh, how much I want to say the same thing, but my voice just doesn't want to cooperate with me.

"Vaati, I also…I…I'm...you…I…"

"What's wrong Link? Cat got your tongue?" Vaati snickered.

"I always thought that you were… a person with many friends because you… have a great… what I mean…is…you're such a good friend to me…"

"Well, you can't judge a book by its cover." Vaati smiled wide. I blushed, completely embarrassed. I swear my ears are burning up right now… "Well, we should get going to Zelda's. The sun sets rather fast, huh?" Vaati ran past me. "Speaking of running, I feel weird running in a girl's body… Some things just need to bounce!"

"HAHAHAHA!" I laughed. I ran next to her. She gave me a look.

"Anyway… To change the topic, do you like me as a friend? I know it's kind of sudden, but I want to know." I noticed she was blushing. _Aww, isn't that cute? _

"What… of…of course you are, Vaati! You're always there when I have nobody to hang out with at school, you share your things when I need to borrow, and we have such good times… What more should I ask of?" My face is burning up right now, but I didn't care. I just proceeded to run. Vaati smiled again, except when she smiles, her female form makes her blush much more. She looked down.

"Heh… Why, thank you, Link. That really means a lot to me." When she was about to raise her head, I quickly turned the other way trying not to face her, trying not to face that cute little face of hers… _Oh god, what am I thinking? Vaati is a guy! Because he's in a girl form right now, I'm being attracted to him. SNAP OUT OF IT! He's my friend! And I know he's a guy inside. He just appears as a girl on the outside. So I really should stop liking him when he turns back to a guy… oh I do hope so. _"By the way, I can't bear it when I run. It feels so not good." Vaati muttered, staring at her bouncing chest. "I can't wait to turn back to a male." She sighed. I held back a laugh, not wanting to hurt her feelings.

"Well, just your luck! We're here." We stopped in front of the tall golden gate of Zelda's house. Then we started catching our breath before we moved on. There was a small monitor on the left side of the opening. Under it was a circular glowing red button. _God, that button is tempting me to press it… Okay fine, I'll press it…_I stuck a finger out and pressed the button. Nothing seemed to happen.

"Press it again." Vaati nudged me. I nodded and pressed it again. Nothing. "Hunh. Let me see." Vaati pushed me aside and pressed the glowing red button. She grumbled and pressed it 3 times. She clenched her teeth and rapidly pressed the button over and over again. Suddenly, a guy with shades appeared on the monitor.

"WHAT?" he said in an annoyed voice. Well, that sure helped!

"Uhm… We're Zelda's classmates and we need to ask her something about our homework." I said, hopeful for a positive answer.

"Tshh, kids with their homework. ZELDA!" the man shouted. A few moments passed until Zelda appeared onscreen.

"What are you guys doing here? And who's that girl?" Zelda asked me.

"Um, that's Vaati."

"WHAT?"

"Ermm… long story. Let us in, please." Zelda sighed. The monitor switched off. Three seconds later, the gates started making an opening while making a buzzing sound. "Come on!" I motioned Vaati in. Zelda's house towered over us, which was making me feel really puny. Zelda was waiting at the front door when we got there.

"Well, let's go straight to my room and you explain everything to me. Hi, Vaati…"

"Hi, Zelda."

"EEP! He still has his guy voice!" Zelda squeaked. "Well hurry inside!" I nodded and stepped inside. I've been to Zelda's house before, but I might as well tell you how it looks like. The room that connects with the front door is the living room. It's as big as my house! Seriously, Zelda is freakin' rich. She doesn't like being greedy though, so she wants to donate her allowance. Anyway, back to the living room. To the left of the room is another doorway to the kitchen and to the right is a flight of stairs. There's a huge chandelier hanging in the middle, a 3D TV as big as my room, many house plants here and there, 4 couches, 3 wooden tables in the shape of a circle, many portraits of people I didn't know hanging on the peach walls, and a fluffy, white carpet under our feet. Overall, it seems like a friendly room to guests. Apparently, there were guests already here. They were chit-chatting away. Most of them are adults. The only rooms I get to be in are the living room and the kitchen. "Please take off your shoes, Link. Vaati, please take off your sandals."

"'Kay." Vaati kicked off her sandals. I rolled my eyes and took off my school shoes.

"Let's go to my room. Hurry!" Zelda said, whispering. Vaati and I nodded and followed Zelda upstairs. There was a door painted pink at the top of the stairs. I'm guessing that's Zelda's room. Zelda opened the pink door and led us inside. Before I had a chance to look around, she snapped. "What the hell happened, to Vaati?" she snapped at me.

"I turned to a girl!" Vaati exclaimed.

"No _way. _Link, explain." I sighed.


	4. Is it hot in here, or is it love?

…Looking back on it, by the end of this chapter, a day has gone by. A DAY. And it's already chapter 4. I need to make longer chapters so things wouldn't seem rushed… anyway, enjoy this next chapter! And thank you to all my readers out there, even the silent readers. All of you silent readers should comment and tell me what you think :) I do not own Zelda or any of its characters. I just thought I'd add in a bigger sister of Link. She's not an OC or anything; she's pretty useless to the story. Haha. That said and done, enjoy the chapter! ^^

"Where to begin… After you left, Vaati wanted to show me a spell." I said.

"A spell to turn you into a girl? Why would he want to do that?" said Zelda. She turned to Vaati and Vaati blushed.

"Vaati said it's a long story. Anyway, when the spell was almost over, I yelled out a spell that reflects the spell that's being cast on me. The spell transferred onto Vaati and then he got turned into a girl." I inhaled some new breaths before continuing. "Vaati said she doesn't have a spell that can turn her back into a male. We decided to see you and check out your library."

"…Very well. I'll lead you into the library room." Zelda nodded and motioned us out. "We have to be fast because I don't want others seeing me walking with a girl and a guy and then later walking with two guys." She then ran down the stairs. I shrugged at Vaati and ran after her. Vaati followed me. Zelda was standing under the stairs. I barely noticed there was a door leading under the house. She opened it, struggling a little, but opened it wide. "The library is under us right now. Get in!"

There was another set of stairs to go down. They were made of planks of wood with dust and dirt collecting on top of it. I entered cautiously, waiting for me to break a step and fall down to the depths of who-knows-what. The creepy stairs stopped in front of a door that was glazed and polished. Zelda quickly turned the handle and led us inside. We were now in the library.

"This place looks bigger than the living room! How do you even manage to have a place like this underground?" I said while my jaw dropped. "There should be thousands of books here!" It was a circular room with books covering the walls all the way to the top. I couldn't even imagine all these spells that were kept away safely in here! There was lots of space to move around freely and a carved circle in the ground on the middle of the room.

"This is the oldest library of spells in Hyrule City. It goes way back to our ancestors' time where they used spells such as Farore's Wind, Nayru's Love, and Din's fire." Zelda said in a know-it-all voice. "We should look at the section of spells for appearance." Zelda started walking to the left where there were smaller shelves of old books waiting to be picked up and read. "Vaati, you don't talk much."

"…"

"Oh come on, Zelda. She's never been out of her house for a long time." I said. Vaati blushed and wrapped her arms around my right arm. _What the? Why is she hugging my arm? _I blushed at the sudden close contact. Since he's a girl right now, her chest rubbed against my arm. "Vaati, stop it." I said firmly.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I'm not used to this body yet." She replied, holding on tighter. _What's up with her? _

"You guys—I mean, girl and guy—are in luck! I found something for changing genders. The thing is we don't have anyone to cast it on Vaati. If we make a mistake, something bad can happen… and we already have a problem to deal with." said Zelda.

"But Vaati can cast it on me and I can reflect it back at her." I stated. "I know that Vaati is an expert at spells." I turned my head to the right and smiled at Vaati.

"Good idea, Link! Now, do you see that carved circle in the ground? That's where you stand." I nodded at Zelda and led Vaati to it. Vaati stood a yard away from me, trying to hide a blush. Then she motioned for the book, still not forgetting to hide her face. Once she had the book, she reached under her cloak to reveal a small bottle of Gender Bender Powder.

"You keep that stuff with you?" I pointed out. Vaati smirked and showed off the inside of her cloak. There were small pockets with bottles in them. Vaati must _love _magic since I now know he brings it everywhere with him. Now I wonder if he even brought it with him to school… She cleared her throat and began reading off the book.

I wasn't surprised, but this spell sounds just like the last one, except more and longer words. The circle lit up with the same green light and emitted the same kind of wind. Vaati reached out her hand and softened her face in a look that said 'Trust me.' I nodded and took it, squeezing it. The wind blew even harder, but I stayed on the ground being as balanced as possible trying not to break the bond. Zelda screamed in panic when she almost got lifted off the ground. Vaati finished saying the spell and then the wind stopped. Zelda tried to calm down. Vaati emptied the bottle on my head. I closed my eyes and mouth hoping not to get any of that stuff in my system. The powder soon transformed into a familiar bright light working its way from head to toe.

Right before it reached my eyes, I shouted "REPENTOUS!" and concentrated my power and might onto the word. The light transferred onto Vaati. Vaati smiled happily, jumping up and down. The light turned blue this time and covered up Vaati's figure. A burst of piercing white light made me flinch. Three seconds later, Zelda spoke up.

"Wh-what happened?" she asked uneasily. I just smiled while the brightness faded away from my eyes. Then I saw the original Vaati standing in front of me. Now I was finally relieved so I can start calling Vaati a guy.

"Vaati is back to normal." I told Zelda.

"I-I'm finally back to normal…" Vaati said, staring at his hands. His face now looked more like a boy's. "YESSSSSSSSSSSS! Thank you so much Zelda! I should consider you as a great friend." Vaati stepped out of the carving and shook Zelda's hand. "Now I have a new friend!" He smiled.

"I agree with Vaati. Thanks for everything, Zelda!"

Zelda smiled. "It's no problem for my dear friends! Well, you two should get going, my dad doesn't want guests to stay too long. It's almost time for my curfew. Let me lead you _guys _outside." She giggled.

"Hey, Zelda?" Vaati asked.

"Yes?"

"Can I borrow this book?"

"Of course, this is a library! Be sure to return it within a month and a half."

"Great!" Vaati pocketed the small book. "Let's go home!" He grabbed my arm.

"Umm, Vaati. You're not a girl anymore, so you don't have to hide behind me or anything."

"I know." He smiled a big smile. I got to admit, but… it looked incredibly cute. Zelda saw and rolled her eyes.

Once we were done saying bye to Zelda, I decided walking Vaati home.

"So, Vaati. This was a big day, huh?" I said.

"Yeah… First it was the homework, then the gender bending, then changing back, then making a new friend… A very BIG day indeed." Vaati smiled at me.

"Yep." Then for the third time, he wrapped his arms around my arm.

"You really like my right arm, huh?" I said a little embarrassed. He looked at me and then turned away.

"I don't just like your arm…" Vaati muttered. I turned red at what he said. I didn't want to pull back, but I couldn't help it. I shook my arm away from him.

"Wha-what? I don't get what you're saying…"

"Come on, Link. You're my friend; you shouldn't get tight around me. Heheh. But if you insist, I'll stop." Vaati pulled his cloak closed. "It's just a little cold out, that's why…" He shivered. Again, I had another urge to hug him and say sorry.

"Oh… well, I _do _agree it's kind of cold…" I said, rubbing my right arm. We avoided eye contact for a while. There was an unbearable silence but all we could hear were our footsteps. I glanced at Vaati. I immediately noticed he was shivering under the cold. I mean, we _can _see our breaths coming out of our mouths, so it must be cold for Vaati. I think Vaati is the sensitive, cool, and happy kind of person. Right now, he was showing his sensitive side to the cold. He also mentioned something related to that in school.

_*flashback*_

"_You know what's weird?" Vaati said while swinging his feet under the bench._

"_What is?" I asked._

"_My mom told me she hated the cold. She told me stories of her being in the snow and hating it. I think it's a characteristic passed down in our family."_

"…_I must agree; it IS kind of weird." I chuckled._

"_My mom also told me I was named after my ancestor. She said he was a big part in Hyrule's history and he was a bad person, but I don't believe her." Vaati turned to me and smiled._

"_I think I understand. I was named after my ancestors too, except my mom told me he was a hero." I laughed at the thought of me being a hero. "I think that's why lots of people think I'm popular here at Hyrule Elementary."_

"_And I think that's why no one likes to be around me. My ancestor was a demon." Vaati's smile faded away._

"_B-but look on the bright side, your ancestor's doing doesn't affect me! I'm still talking to you. And I bet the only reason no one wants to be around you is because that they're shy of making a new friend. You should give them a chance to do so someday." I smiled softly, trying to cheer him up. And that it did. He smiled back._

"_Thanks Link, you make me feel not so bad anymore." _

_*end flashback*_

"Link, we're here." Vaati said, nudging me. There was Vaati's house right in front of me. _I wasn't even paying attention! What if he said something and I didn't even hear him? If I ask, that would make it more awkward. Gosh, that was an incredibly short walk… _

"Oh…"

"What's wrong, Link? You sound disappointed."

"I'm not disappointed. I'm just… cold."

"Yeah, but I'm glad I'm home. I can finally sleep in a warm, nice bed! Heehee!" he said while giggling in a girlish way. A few seconds passed before he covered his mouth. "Was that me?"

"What?" I questioned.

"I think there's something wrong with me…" Vaati said slowly. "I've never felt this chirpy about going to bed before…"

"Well maybe that's because of the events of today."

"Maybe the spell didn't make me a whole guy, yet… Maybe it left some pieces of girlish thoughts in my mind!"

"What? No, that can't be it. You just need to sleep. Well, I hope you have a good night's sleep! I'm off." Before I turned my heels to leave, I patted Vaati on the head. He turned red. _This is really starting to annoy me; WHY DO I KEEP THINKING HE'S CUTE? _I felt embarrassed myself, so I quickly turned away and started heading for my house.

My house was just some average house. It had a living room, kitchen, bathroom, and some bedrooms. Nothing fancy. It was only one story, so no stairs. Once I approached my front door, my bigger sister, Nayru, opened the door for me.

"Dude, mom's been asking me where the hell you were this whole time." Nayru said in a low voice. Nayru was named after the goddess of love, but I swear, Nayru (my sister) is the total opposite, she always seems tough. She has dyed her hair black and added red highlights. Her face was pale and she was really skinny. She even had some piercings in her ears.

"I had to go to a friend's house 'cuz I needed help on my homework." I replied, pushing her away and heading for my room. "Speaking of homework, tell Mom I'll be finishing it in my room the rest of the night."

"Oh, you won't eat?" said Nayru. "Whatever. But Mom will be mad at you, it's already nine o'clock."

"Yeah, just tell her I had to pass by my friend's house. I'll really need to concentrate since it's the last day of school tomorrow." I walked towards my room and shut the door. Once inside, I recalled the assignments for homework. Science and Literature. _It's not much, so I'll have it done before I sleep. _I took out my unfinished science quiz and 'Hyrule's Destiny.'

After my homework, I knocked-out.

"_Hey Vaati!" I said when I saw Vaati sitting on the bench during recess._

"_Hello Link. I have something to tell you…" Vaati turned red and looked down as I approached._

"_What is it?"_

"_I… um… I kind…of… li… I meant to say that… I… li-like you…" Vaati inwardly cursed for stumbling over his words. I was totally shocked at what he said. I felt my face burn up and I turned away from him, fighting the urge to lift him up in my arms. _

"_R-really?" was all I said. "Oh…" I fell silent, letting my hair fall over my face. Vaati looked up._

"_I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you! I just can't fight it anymore! I wanted to tell you on the very last day of school… I hope I didn't hurt your feelings because you'll think I'm gay!" Vaati turned away and started sobbing. Suddenly, out of nowhere, I hugged him and laid my head on the curve of his neck._

"_Vaati, I've wanted to tell you this too, but I… also like you…" I heard Vaati gasp. I pulled away and stared deep into his eyes. "I've liked you ever since I met you."_

"_Wha…? R-really? You actually—" I cut him off short. I quickly pressed my lips against his. His reaction was shock and embarrassment, but it was mostly embarrassment. The tears in his eyes were refusing to fall out while I pulled away._

"_Yes, I really do like you. I don't care what others think, but I love you so much." I pulled him into another hug. Vaati slowly hugged me back, before breaking down crying heavily. I looked down at him sobbing at my chest. "Wh-what's wrong?"_

"_I h-hate myself for s-saying this but…" Vaati took in a breath before continuing. "The police found out I was living alone in that house for so long, they told me I'm moving away…" Vaati's face started melting as he cried hard. "WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE LIKE THIS?" He started hugging me so tightly I couldn't breathe. I couldn't breathe not only because he was practically crushing me, but what crushed me was my heart. My heart felt like it was being clawed at and scratched from every angle. Tears stung in my eyes as I hugged him even closer. "We can't see each other any more!"_

"_Vaati… I can't bear thinking of you moving away, but don't you ever forget that I love you." I stroked his head as he cried uncontrollably. "And I won't ever forget that you love me." By now I knew my classmates were staring at us and laughing, but I kissed him gently anyway. _

I awoke with a silent yell.

3:17 AM.

_It was just a dream… _

I wish the first part wasn't, but I do NOT even want to think the second half was real. I felt sweat covering my face, so I wiped it off with my sleeves. After clearing my thoughts, I blushed madly at what I was dreaming about. _Vaati falling in love with me? Th…That can never happen… but I _do _admit I like Vaati myself… And I have no idea why I dreamt he was moving away…_Itried forgetting these thoughts and I slowly drifted back into sleep.

"_Vaati, I want you…"_

"_No, Link… Please don't do this…" I smirked and let my hand trail down his chest and past his abdomen. "S-stop it…" Vaati's embarrassed face was making me so—_

I awoke with another silent yell.

4:39 AM.

This is going to be a long night of nightmares…


	5. Lavender!

Oh goodness, this is a short chapter =_=; i wanted to get this out soon. And I'm sorry if you don't like short chapters! T^T but anyway, thanks to everyone for reading! I do not own zelda.

* * *

My night's sleep wasn't very nice; I kept waking up from dreams of being with Vaati. At around 5, I was able to sleep peacefully. I don't think I had any more disturbing dreams after that.

I got up, stretched, and rubbed my eyes. Once I adjusted to my room's dimness, I got up and headed to the bathroom for a quick shower. A few minutes into my shower, I heard banging at the door.

"What?" I yelled over the shower's noise.

"'Lemme in! I need to piss!" Nayru yelled while pounding at the door.

"I'm in the shower right now! Gosh! Go pee outside in the front or something!"

"Screw you!" Nayru's banging stopped. I sighed and proceeded to cleanse myself.

I ended up thinking about Vaati. I imagined him in his shower washing the soap out of his long, lavender colored hair. The soap slowly trailed down his shoulders, past his back, then further down… _What the HELL am I thinking? I think I am now a pervert. _I grabbed a shampoo bottle and started pouring the slimy substance in my hair. I started rubbing it all over my head. A few seconds later, I realized I used Nayru's shampoo. It was lavender flower scented. _Lavender… Just like Vaati… _I blushed and rinsed my hair out. I cleaned my body and stepped out of the shower. The lavender scent lingered on my hair. I grumbled. _Great, now I smell like a girl. That's very manly. I wonder what kind of shampoo Vaati uses… _Embarrassed, I quickly ran out of the bathroom with a towel around my waist. Nayru whizzed past me, but she stopped before entering.

"…Lavender? Did you use my lavender shampoo, Link?" Nayru asked. She snickered and slammed the door shut. _Damn her… _Nayru recently graduated Hyrule High. She must be happy it's summer vacation. I rolled my eyes.

I stepped into my room, grabbing all my clothes and putting it on. Today I decided to wear a green shirt over a long-sleeved light green shirt. Then I pulled on a pair of white pants. A random thought popped into my head; I should wear a brown belt on top of my shirts. I don't even know where the heck that thought came from, but I did so anyway. I blow-dried my hair and combed it. After that, I put on my white sneakers. I ate a piece of toast before brushing my teeth. I grabbed my green backpack. Mom was standing by the counter chopping some vegetables with her back turned on me. Dad was sitting at the table with a newspaper in front of him.

"Have a good day." Dad said.

"Alright. Bye, Mom."

"Bye, sweetie." She replied. I walked out the front door. I started walking towards school, which was west, but then I thought of stopping by Vaati's house. I started power-walking. Vaati also lives west, so there shouldn't be a problem getting there. When I saw his house, I saw him locking the front door. He was wearing his usual clothes: a purple cap, a long-sleeved purple shirt, red jeans and red sandals. I ran up to him.

"Hey Vaati!" Vaati jumped in surprise.

"Gosh, Link! Don't scare me like that!" Vaati said, holding his not-heavy-looking bag.

"Hah, sorry. Today's the last day of school, huh? It seemed like yesterday school started." I smiled. "I was so excited when you told me you'd be graduating here!"

"R-really? You were excited I was staying…?" Vaati blushed, but smiled right back at me.

"W-well, not really _excited… _but happy, I guess…"

"Heheh. You've never passed by my house before school. What made you pass by today?"

"I don't know, maybe I wanted to walk to school with my good friend." I saw Vaati blush redder.

"U-um… Let's get going!" Vaati said. I nodded and we started walking towards school.

"Do you know what's weird?" I said.

"The weather." he replied.

"…How did you know what I was gonna say?"

"What? You were going to talk about the weather?"

"Yeah. It's summer and it's really hot! But summer nights are really cold. What's up with that, eh?"

"Yeah, that's odd."

"Hey, during the summer, do you think I can visit your house? My mom doesn't seem to mind." I smirked because Mom didn't scold me last night.

"Yeah, of course! Heheh!" Vaati made a little jump of joy before grumbling.

"What's wrong?"

"Yesterday when I got home, I noticed my personality changed."

"Like how?"

"I don't have a boy's personality, but a girl's."

"Wow, that's pretty hard to believe!" I laughed awkwardly.

"It's side effects from the gender bending." Vaati sighed. "At least I won't get humiliated at school any longer. It's the last day of school!"

"Yeah…"

"…Do you smell something nice?" Vaati started sniffing around. It looked incredibly cute!

"Um… what does it smell like?" I tried smelling too. Vaati turned to sniff around me and stopped directly next to my face. I looked at him awkwardly. "Y-yes?" He smiled.

"It's your hair! It smells nice! It smells like… lavender…" Embarrassment hit me like a hammer, making me widen my eyes and turn away.

"Oh… Umm… Yeah, don't mind me; I accidentally used my sister's shampoo."

"No, no, it's okay. I love the smell of lavender!" He smiled softly, but then he turned away and cursed. "Damn this incredibly girlish personality…"

"Hahah! Don't worry, I'll get used to it soon." I smiled at the thought of Vaati acting really cute.

"Wh-what's that supposed to mean? Do you actually enjoy my weird behavior?" Vaati asked. "Hmph."

"N-no, I meant that _you'll _get used to it soon… my bad."

So we arrived a little early at school. Once we set foot in it, I saw Zelda and her friends walking right up to us. Her friends were Nabooru, Saria, Ruto, and Malon. Their group is very famous for gossiping.

"Good morning, you two!" Zelda chirped.

"Hi, Link." Ruto said and then added a wink. I shivered. She was a pale person with an obsession with blue, but overall she didn't even look a bit attractive.

"Are you trying to hit on Link, Ruto?" Nabooru asked. Nabooru had tan skin and short orange-dyed hair. I'd say she was a little attractive, but I still have no interest in her. "It's not gonna work. He already has someone in mind." Nabooru smirked. And not to mention her creepy psychic powers.

"Oooh, tell me who's the lucky lady!" Malon squealed. Malon's greatest interest was romance. "Is it her?" she pointed to Vaati. Vaati and I turned a deep crimson while Zelda burst out laughing. "Awww, it _is _her! You two look so sweet together! ZELDA! Calm down! Why are you laughing so hard?" Zelda was pulling at Malon's shirt and crying tears of laughter.

"Ma-Malon! AHAHA!" Zelda said, wiping out the tears in her eyes.

"Stop your yappin'! Link's got a girlfriend!" My eye started twitching. I slowly turned to Vaati, but then he lifted his head and turned to me too. When our eyes met, I swear I could hear my heart thumping in my ears. I quickly turned away, blushing madly. Malon bounced her way in between Vaati and I. She grabbed our wrists and said, "Hey Saria, don't you think they're meant for each other?"

"Yeah, they look perfect!" Saria clapped her hands. Malon giggled, pushed our hands together and made our fingers connect. I widened my eyes and tried pulling away, but Malon had a strong grip on our hands.

"Aww, they're holding hands!" Saria said. While I was trying to pull away, Malon forced me to hold Vaati's hand. I saw Vaati's face redden to the color of his eyes. _Damn Malon! She has no idea Vaati's a guy… _I tightened my grip on Vaati's hand.

"U-um… Malon, can you let go?" I said, refusing to look at Vaati.

"Oh, well sure thing!" Malon released her grip, but I held onto Vaati's pale hand. I could tell by now that my palms were sweaty, but I didn't care. "Hey, aren't you in our class?" Malon asked Vaati. Vaati looked down.

"Y-yes…" he mumbled.

"What's your name, hun?"

"V-Vaati."

"Vaati? Oh yeah! You're the girl who always sits in the corner of the room! I'm Malon and these are my friends Saria, Nabooru, Zelda, and Ruto... Hey, do you smell something? It smells like lavender flowers."

"I… I've got to go." said Vaati. He started pulling me to the farthest bench from the 'Gossip Club.' This bench is where we usually sit. It was behind the largest building in school so nobody can see us.

"Bye-bye, you two love birds!" Malon shouted. I rolled my eyes. When we sat down, Vaati squeezed my hand even tighter.

"L-love birds?" Vaati asked. He looked up and looked straight into my eyes. His red eyes are so red… Right now, I think those eyes are trying to tell me something. I could tell he was very embarrassed, but his eyes…

"U-um…" Vaati was leaning in closer and closer, waiting for a reply. "Vaati, the bell is gonna ring soon, we should go line up…" I awkwardly stood up and laughed.

"Oh… okay…"

School passed by normally. Lots of people noticed how I smell like lavender (that darn shampoo). It's three o'clock and school is out for summer. Our classmates were saying goodbye to all their friends. So now, Vaati and I are walking back home.

"Whoot! School's out! No need to worry about homework! And I've gotten good grades!" I said.

"Yeah, I got good grades too!" Vaati replied. "Straight A's! This calls for a celebration. Do you want to hang out at my place for a while?"

"Okay, sure."

"The weather is getting cooler every minute, don't you think?"

"Yeah. Seriously, what _is _up with the weather?"

"I don't know… we should hurry to my house, I don't want to get cold." I nodded and started running to Vaati's house with him following. By the time we were panting in front of his house, the cool wind was hitting our faces. "Let's go in." He took out his house keys from his cloak. _Now that I notice it, I've only been in Vaati's house one time. This is my second time coming over, though I feel like I'm very familiar with this house… _"There's not much you can do at my house, you can get very bored. The only things I usually do are study, practice my magic, and read. When I get hungry, I just make myself something to eat." Vaati said while opening the door. When we entered, it was surprisingly warm. _Does he own a heater or something? _I dropped my backpack next to the worn out couch and took a seat.

"What do you do when you're bored?" I asked. Vaati dropped his bag and looked up, rubbing his chin. The sight was just cute, I tell you. Cute!

"Sometimes, I use my computer. But since it's summer vacation, I guess I can go out and hang out somewhere." He said. He plopped down next to me and yawned. _Definitely cute. _I smiled and stood up.

"Can you give me a tour?" I asked. Vaati perked up and grinned.

"Sure thing!" He jumped off the couch and grabbed my arm. "Let's go to the kitchen! It's my favorite place." He started pulling me across the purple room. _I can fall for Vaati any day…_

I hope you liked it! ^^ please be kind to review *makes puppy face *


	6. The Backyardigans

Sorry, but this came out a little later than expected…

* * *

The kitchen was a rectangular room, approximately the size as the living room. It had a wooden table with matching chairs in the middle with a small chandelier hanging over it, cabinets on the wall connected to the ceiling, a sink, oven, and a microwave. The floor was covered with glazed white tiles. On the opposite side of the room was a door with a small window built into it.

"This is the kitchen. It's my favorite room because you can make whatever food you want." Vaati started.

"Whatever you want?" I asked with awe.

"Yep!" Vaati replied.

"Tshh, in my house you either eat cereal, fast food, or junk food. Neither Mom or Dad even bother cooking." Vaati gasped.

"That's awful! That's extremely unhealthy for you!" I guess Vaati's new personality got the better of him.

"I don't mind, really."

"I'm going to cook you something later."

"No, it's okay."

"I'm doing it no matter what. And don't try and deny that you're hungry." Vaati smirked as my stomach grumbled.

"…Okay…"

"Good."

"So, is the kitchen always this clean?" I asked, dragging my finger across the top of the fridge. No dust!

"I clean it every day. It's the best room in the house that my parents left me." He smiled softly. "I can't remember a day without cleaning it."

"Wow."

"It's really special. Come on, I'll show you the backyard!" He eagerly led me to the door with the window and unlocked it. He pulled it open to reveal a small area of grass with a set of swings. The swings looked worn out from the weather, but it wasn't rusty. There were a few plants set on top of the concrete ground next to the house. There was a wooden fence separating his and the neighbor's backyard. Vaati stepped outside and walked over to the swing set. The grass made soft crunching noises as he took each step.

"You have swings?" I asked. _Wow, what a dumb question to ask. _

"Obviously." He replied. I sat in one of the swings. "Be careful!" I quickly stood up.

"Why?"

"These swings are really old… so I don't want to break it. I cleaned it once with a spell."

"Oh…" I sat down carefully. Vaati took the other swing.

"The backyard brings back so many memories…" Vaati started swinging back and fourth. I took it as a sign that it was okay to swing and my swinging matched Vaati's. The swing began to make screeching noises. It sounds kind of creepy, but I don't care. "My parents always used to play with me out here…"

"If you don't mind, can you tell me one of your memories here?" I asked not knowing what to say. Vaati just kept swinging back and fourth. A moment of silence passed. "W-well, okay, if you don't want to—"

"I remember when I was four; my dad bought this swing set. I wanted to help but he just told me to stay back. It figures because I was so small." Vaati chuckled. "Anyway, once he had it all set up, we started swinging like there's no tomorrow." He took in a breath.

"Was it fun?" I asked quietly, but the screeching drowned my voice. But Vaati still heard. He roughly scraped his feet on the ground to stop the screeching. I also did so.

"Yes… It was very fun." He sighed before continuing on. _Something's bothering him… _"We spent a lot of time laughing and having a great time… My mom called us in for dinner afterwards. What we had for dinner was a little hazy, but I think I had an omelet on my plate." He smiled softly.

"Oh, omelets sound good right now." I laughed.

"After I ate half of my omelet, the doorbell rang and my mom went to answer it. She stepped into the living room and called my dad along. They were in there for a while, so I got out of my seat to see what they were doing. They were talking to someone at the front door and my mom looked very sad. My dad walked over to me and told me that he and mom were going somewhere for a long time and didn't know when they'd ever see me again… The person at the front door grabbed them, took them outside and loaded his gun…" Vaati fell silent. I looked worried. _Damn it! I shouldn't have brought up this subject! I'm stupid! STUPID! _I mentally kicked myself. I stood up and walked in front of Vaati. _Why the hell would that person shoot his parents?_

"Vaati are you oka—" I froze when I saw his head hung low and drops of water on his cloak. "…Vaati?" I squatted down. _Oh god… _Vaati was covering his face with his hands while sobbing and shuddering. _Crap… I made him cry… _I awkwardly wrapped my arms around him. "Vaati, it's alright…" He pushed me off of him.

"Th-they… Ngh! THEY DIED LINK! NOTHING CAN CHANGE IT!" Vaati yelled at me. He fell to the ground. His eyes were leaking with tears and his face was… hurt. I quickly knelt down, hugged him again, and buried his head in my arms.

"Vaati, please calm down… I don't want to see you cry, so please don't… Oh goddesses, please be okay…" I laid my head on his head and stroked his hair.

"N-no! Nothing will ever be okay! I've suffered l-long enough without someone around me! I have to t-take care of myself and buy all my freakin' things…" Vaati sobbed into my clothes harder and slowly hugged me back.

"…But _I've _been there with you…" I muttered while I continued stroking his hair. He paused his sobbing and looked up. His face was red from crying and blushing. It looked so cute, but he looked so hurt…

"Th-that's true… You've been keeping me company since kindergarten…" He slowly leaned into my clothes. "Lavender always calms me down…" He took in a ragged breath and calmed down. "B-by the way… What made you think I'm the greatest friend you have?" _…What should I say? I can't just say 'I love you,' that's too sudden… But that's the only reason. . ._

"Because… I…" I held him a little tighter. _I bet he can hear my heart… _I could feel my blood rushing up to my face. "L…l… li…"

"What?"

"Vaati, I think you are a great person, you don't have to suffer from these things."

"But… what were you going to say before that?"

"…" I let go of him and stared into his ruby eyes. He blushed and looked down. _Hurry up, damn it! I need to confess… Right now. _"Dai suki." I said.

"What?" he replied. He looked up with a puzzled face.

"Te amo."

"Eh?"

"Mahal kita."

"I don't understand…"

"Wo ei ni."

"Please translate that."

"I love you."

"Wha… um… wha…" Vaati was blushing madly, gawking at my last line. I smirked.

"I love you, I love you, and I love you." I translated. Vaati looked like he was going to pass out, but before I let that happen I leaned forward and captured him in a kiss. I kept my eyes closed the whole time, not wanting to let him see me embarrassed. A few seconds later I pulled back and looked to my right where the house was located. I swallowed the lump in my throat. _It's over… sheesh, what if he hates me? What if he's mad that he kissed his friend? Well, that would be true if he _wanted _to stay friends… _

"L-Link…" Vaati muttered. His voice was wavering.

"U-um… We should go back inside, it's getting cold…" I quickly answered. I stood up and brushed off my clothes. Then I held out a hand for Vaati and I finally looked back at him. The tears forming in his eyes stopped. His eyes were wide with shock, but he was… smiling… He slapped my hand away and tackled me to the ground.

"I love you too!" Vaati said and sat on me. He giggled. Once I clarified what he said, my mind went blank.

"Y-you do? Oh, wow… U-um…yeah… About those omelets…"

"Tsk, don't think about the omelets!" I finally sat up only to find his lips on mine again. Everything started turning like gears in my mind; we… we like each other. _And now, how am I supposed to tell this to Mom? _My stomach interrupted our perfect kiss. Vaati stopped and sat up. "…But maybe you should have some anyway." He smiled and started walking to the kitchen. "What kind do you want?" he said. I lay propped up by my elbows on the grass, star struck. I carefully thought of my answer.

"Ham and cheese with Vaati on the side?" I snickered at the joke. Vaati turned red and slammed the door shut. _Aww, how cuter can he be? _I pulled out my phone and called home.

"Hello?" Mom answered the phone.

"Mom, I'm gonna be a bit late coming home."

* * *

…I'm going to explain everything in the next chapter.

Dai suki = I love you in Japanese

Te amo = I love you in Spanish

Mahal kita = I love you in Tagalog/Filippino

Wo ei ni = I love you in Chinese


	7. SE 1: Sing for me

"Wow, Vaati! This is some great cooking!" I said, taking another bite from my omelet. It felt like tons of flavors were bursting in my mouth! "I haven't eaten anything like this!" Vaati turned around from the sink.

"Thanks. I haven't cooked for anyone before." He said and turned back around to resume his dishwashing. I took more bites until I realized I was eating too fast. I chewed slowly and swallowed properly. _I don't want Vaati thinking I stuff myself with food every time I eat. _Vaati stopped the running water and wiped his hands. "You know, I can make more if you want. I haven't washed the pan yet so I can make more."

"That's alright, thanks though." I said and finished my omelet. "That was so good!" I smiled at him. _Now, how am I going to ask him about his parents?... I can't just ask him "Who killed your parents?" and "Why did he kill them?" …Maybe I'll just ask him later. _I looked out of the kitchen window. The sun was setting; it had a calming, purplish-orange glow to it. "So, can I see the rest of the house? If you don't mind." I asked.

"Of course." Vaati took my plate and dumped in the sink. We walked into the living room and turned left. If you keep going left, you walk right up the stairs, but to the right of the stairs were two doors; a brown door and a red door. "This is the bathroom." Vaati said. He opened the red door. Inside was a red room with matching red carpets. A porcelain toilet was set in the right corner. At the opposite end was a shower and a huge tub half hidden by red curtains. Right beside the tub was a small window.

"This looks very similar to mine except the tub isn't that big." I added. Vaati closed the door. He faced me and blurted out, "It's peanut butter jelly time!" **(1)**

"What?" I answered.

"Peanut butter jelly time!" he shouted while grinning. He started swinging his arms back and forth in a dancing matter. "Peanut butter jelly!"

"Why are you suddenly dancing?" I asked.

"I don't know. Put your hands up, they're playing my song, the butterflies fly away~" Vaati sang **(2)**. _Vaati sings? _Vaati motioned his hands as if trying to shoo away someone. "Nodding my head like yeah!" he nodded his head four times. "Moving my hips like yeah!" He raised his arms, grabbing a fistful of his shiny lavender hair, and slowly rotated his hips. Right then and there, I felt like I was going to have a nosebleed. _Oh god… That's a major turn on… LINK! Snap out of it! _I shook my head, clearing away the perverted thoughts.

"Vaati, what…?" I said, blushing madly. I looked away. All I heard was some random songs emitting from Vaati.

"Stop callin', stop callin'! I don't wanna talk anymore! I left my head and my heart on the dance floor!" Vaati practically yelled **(3)**. _Damn, he can sing. He's probably the best singer I've made friends with… It's true because the last time Zelda tried singing, she almost broke my ears. But really, Lady Gaga? _My phone started vibrating in my pocket. I quickly pulled it out. Zelda's name was flashing on the outer screen. I pressed 'Send.'

"Hello?" I spoke into the speaker.

"_Link?" _Zelda asked.

"What now?"

"_I forgot to tell you side effects can occur when changing genders, so Vaati can have some problems."_

"I am aware of that."

"Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, stop telephoning me!" Vaati continued, bobbing his head up and down causing his hair to fly in different places.

"_Is that Vaati?" _Zelda questioned.

"Yes, that's Vaati. Now do you mind explaining to me how to control him?"

"_You're at his house?"_

"Yes. Now explain, damn it."

"_Well, I'm not sure how to calm him down… Maybe you have to wait until it wears off."_ I sighed. _That isn't helping. _I glanced back to Vaati. He was violently drumming on his old couch sending dust everywhere. He sneezed. _Aww, how cute. _He looked up and stared at my cell phone. _"Link?" _

"Hold on, Zel." I said. I quickly hid my phone behind my back. Vaati glared at me.

"Telephone!" Vaati exclaimed, motioning a cell phone with his hands by sticking out his thumb and pinkie.

"Er, no." _Thanks a lot, Zelda. Now I have to deal with Vaati's craziness… But, hey, this can be fun. _"Zelda, I've got to go."

"_Wha-" _I pressed 'End.'

"Well, Vaati. It looks like you're under some tough side effects." I told him. Vaati's ears twitched.

"Stop callin', stop callin', I don't wanna talk anymore." Vaati mumbled.

"Look, Vaati. I know you can understand me, so you should try calming down." _He's probably under an effect that makes you sing. That means he's going to have to communicate with different songs. That's too bad; I won't be able to hear his parent's story. _"We'll just have to continue your tour next time… How are you feeling, Vaati?"

"I've got a feeling… that tonight's gonna be a good night!" Vaati grinned **(4)**.

"Why?"

"Tonight, Imma fight, 'till we see the sunlight. Tik Tok, on the clock, but the party don't stop, no!" he sang **(5)**.

"Party?" I said. I sat down on the couch and he plopped down next to me. "Are we going to have some fun tonight?" I asked, raising my eyebrows at him. He blushed and smacked his hand to his head. He quickly stood up and pulled out a piece of paper and pen from his cloak. He scribbled something down and shoved the paper in my face. It read

"_Help me! I can't say something normal!"_

"You're having trouble with singing?" He shook his head again and scribbled something else.

"_We're not going to have fun tonight! And we're not going to have a party! I know that what I'm singing is what's on my mind." _He cracked his fingers.

"Ooooooooooooooooohhhh. I guess that makes sense. So you were thinking that tonight is a good night? And you're going to party or something?" He hesitated.

"_No. I just think I'm really happy right now." _He smiled.

"Why are you happy?" I asked. He quickly covered his mouth, but he started singing again.

"No chance, no way, I won't say I'm in love!" he sang **(6)**, blushing and smacking himself on the cheeks.

"But you just said it when we were outside." I said.

"No, no, no, no, baby, no, no, no, no, don't lieeeeeeee." **(7)**

"I heard it with my own ears! So you don't like me?" I asked. He scribbled on the paper.

"_I do! It's just hard to say it again out loud."_

"Then sing it." He looked deep in thought and perked up.

"There's only one thing, two do, those three words, four you. I love you." He sang **(8)**. He slightly blushed and smiled. _Ah, so he does love me. _

"I'm honored." I said. My phone started to vibrate again. "Hello?" I answered.

"_Link, are you okay?" _It was mom.

"Yeah, mom. I told you I would be a little late."

"_I know, but come home now! It's past 6 already!" _I sighed.

"Alright." I ended the call. "Okay, Vaati. Looks like I have to go now." I said, standing up. Vaati looked up at me though sad eyes. "Aww, don't worry. I'll try to visit you often so you won't be lonely. And you still have to show me the rest of your house." I picked up my backpack laying helplessly on the wooden floor. Vaati scribbled down on the paper.

"_Could I come over?" _

"…Of course. Only if it's cool with Mom. Nayru is a pain in the ass, too. So avoid her at all costs! I hope your side effects wear off by tomorrow." I said, patting his head twice. I walked towards the door and waved bye to him. Once I exited his house, I thought I would be frozen to death by the freakishly cold wind. Ugh.

* * *

SE stands for Side Effect.

(1): DL4-Peanut Butter Jelly Time

(2): Miley Cirus-Party in the USA

(3): Lady Gaga-Telephone

(4): Black Eyed Peas-I Gotta Feeling (That tonight's gonna be a good night)

(5): Ke$ha-Tik Tok

(6): Hercules-I Won't Say I'm in Love

(7): Black Eyed Peas-Don't Lie

(8): Plain White T's-1 2 3 4

I think that side effect was a little confusing.

NOTE! I'm going to San Diego for a little vacation time. All I've been thinking about is my fan fiction, and I was really close to updating my other story. But while I'm away, I'm not going to think of anything except having fun. So I'm not going to update often. I'm sorry. Please comment, I would love to hear what you think Again, thank you for reading my fan fiction.


End file.
